Bullets and Love
by fluffnights
Summary: Alfred loved someone like everyone else. However, unlike everyone else he is a chief of police. And unlike the other chief's of police, hes married to a mob boss. (Instagram Prompt)


Hey guys! I am back! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, only the writing was produced by me

Alfred sat down at his desk, taking a sip of his fresh cup of coffee before setting it down on the desk and going back to shuffling through papers. He had several cases that he truly needed to be working on. A girl gone missing on Fifth Upper Street, a murder in downtown with little clue on where the murderer went, and a handful of others he had no interest in reading at the moment. He had a meeting with the Mayor in a few hours to discuss problems with the town's mafia and how to deal with it. They'd been having problems with the group for years now and every time they'd get close to finding the leader or getting a break through information "disappeared". Of course, Alfred knew more about that situation than he'd ever let the Mayor or anyone else know; after all, when you're married to the boss of the organization you tend to hear about the inside business. No one in the police department knew about the situation he had going on, and no one in the mafia did either outside of a few of the higher ranking members.

He pulled out the case file on the group, partially to review what all the police department knew about the case and partially just to get a look at his husband. He pulled out his part of the file and smiled, reading the name "Ivan Braginski" on the top. Unlike Ivan, he couldn't keep pictures of his husband on his phone in case someone happened to pick it up and find them, but this case file had a few that he could look through. They weren't always the best angles, but you could always see a few of his most defining features. Snowy hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and in a few pictures it was clear just how tall he was. Standing right on 6 foot, he was a good few inches taller than Alfred. Alfred didn't mind it though, it just gave him an excuse to make Ivan pick him up. Although he was a bit shorter, Alfred was a little more toned than his husband, not to mention much tanner and with blue eyes and hair that was nearly yellow.

He skimmed through the information and was busy admiring some of the photos when his radio suddenly started talking. "10-24 10-24! I need backup at East High street! There's a shootout at the old apartment complex with Mafia members!". Alfred cursed under his breath, dropping the files on his desk and grabbing the radio as he started toward his patrol car. He stopped to get some extra ammunition and after that him and a few other officers who were there were on their way. It took about 10 minutes to get there even with sirens and by the time they reached the scene the situation had escalated. There was quite a few mafia members with guns firing and a few officers already wounded. Alfred slammed the brakes and parked in front of a few officers who were open to provide better coverage. He ducked down, unbuckling his seatbelt and crawling over to the passenger side and getting out, staying down to keep himself covered. He started checking on the other officers before analyzing the situation. They were definitely outnumbered and with other officers out on different cases at the moment there was no telling how long it would be until there would me more support.

He cocked his pistol and raised it, barely having the chance to look and fire before he pulled back to ensure he wouldn't be shot back. Other officers were doing the same and occasionally there was a scream as someone on the other side got hit or an officer on their side got hit. He pulled back up to fire again, not noticing who it was until he saw the bullet go through and the person started falling, face scrunched up with pain as they started falling. As some of the mafia members rushed towards them it dawned on Alfred that that person had had white hair and that their skin was horribly pale. With the way the mafia members were reacting it had to be someone important. Alfred blood ran cold, he had really managed to shoot Ivan. He crouched back down, having to force away his panic and desire to immediately run across the battleground to check on him. He kept his face still, trying not to alert anyone to the panic going on and instead worked on shooting at some of the lackeys.

It was clear they were trying to get Ivan out of the range of danger and Alfred made a point to avoid shooting at them. There was no way to tell how exactly they had gotten away, but once Ivan was gone the chain of command started falling apart and mafia members were trying to flee. It got down to a few left that the police managed to capture and take into custody. Alfred let the other officers take them back, trying to avoid them being seen by any that may recognize him. Alfred allowed his lower officer members to handle the interrogations as he held a meeting with the mayor that was followed a press conference where he told the media about the situation and stated that the police felt confident that there would get more information on Braginski out of the members captured and that the mafia presence would come to an end.

It was nearly midnight by the time he was able to leave the police department and was able to go to their home. He stopped by the store, picking up the strongest pain relievers he could along with flowers and some Ice cream. He stopped delaying going to his house after that, driving one of many different routes he took to ensure people would have a hard time figuring out where he lived. He quietly opened the door with the flowers held in front of him. Ivan was sitting on their couch, wearing boxers and with bandages wrapped around his waist. The tv was on and he had probably watched the press conference. Alfred gave a shaky smile and shut the door. "Hi sweetheart! How was your day at work?"

Ivan threw a pillow at him "_YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!_"

Alfred winced, letting it hit him, "That, well that's true. But it was an accident! I really didn't mean to! I didn't even notice it was you until after you were hit!"

Ivan scoffed. "Well THANK YOU for paying GREAT attention to me!"

"I know I know- I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention."

"_YOU THINK?!"_

"But I brought you flowers! And Tylenol! And ice cream!" He held them up to act like a peace offering.

Ivan scoffed, "What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

Ivan softened a bit. "3 scoops. _With _chocolate syrup."

Alfred relaxed. "Comin right up babe!" He got them both ice cream and gave Ivan the flowers and Tylenol then sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. When Alfred finished his ice cream he sat the bowl down, getting on his knees on the floor so he could look at Ivans waist. The bullet had hit near the ribs but was close enough to the side that is wouldn't have hit anything besides some meat. Bruising was already peeking out from underneath the bandages. Alfred kissed his chest gently. "I really am sorry."

Ivan huffed. "You better be."

The next morning Alfred woke up to an empty bed. He normally did, Ivan would leave before it was bright enough for people to notice him. He rolled over and checked his phone to quite a few texts and missed calls from the police department. He checked them, concerned with how many they were. They all had the same message. "We've caught Braginski!"

Alfred was out of bed in an instant, scrambling to get his clothes on and drive to the station. Once he got there he had to calm himself down and try to act professional. He entered the police department and went straight towards their detainment cells but was stopped by the county prosecutor.

"Chief. I'm going to need to talk to you."

Alfred frowned, "Is everything okay?"  
The prosecutor didn't say anything, just leading Alfred back to an office where someone had been going through the phone they had confiscated from Ivan. The Prosecutor motioned for him to take a seat and Alfred did, both where they could see the screen.

"We found some.. images on this device we want to discuss with you." Alfred nodded silently. He already knew what the images were and he already knew where this was going. The prosecutor started licking through what they had found. Images of Alfred and Ivan kissing, pictures of Alfred asleep, intimate pictures that showed far more of Alfred than he wanted the other officers or the prosecutor seeing. He stayed silent until the end when the prosecutor turned and looked at him. "You know this means we've started an investigation on you correct? And we've found reasonable evidence to suggest you have been tampering with evidence and leads that we've had on this case. You will have to resign and face trial."

Alfred nodded, still saying nothing. He handed over his badges, gun, keys, and anything else that would need to be confiscated then stood, allowing the prosecutor to lead him toward a holding cell of his own. They at least gave him the dignity of not being in handcuffs. They put him in the cell across from Ivans, either as a cruel joke or as an act of kindness, but Alfred was thankful for it nonetheless. It looked like Ivan had been roughed up a bit in the encounter with the police that led to his arrest. Alfred looked over, "How'd they get you?"

"After yesterday police activity was much higher than I had anticipated. I made a stupid mistake, not taking as much cover as I should have. I was alone, no one to cover for me. We had a small fight but they overpowered me easily since im still pretty weak right now." Alfred winced. That was his fault, but Ivan didn't seem too upset over it. He seemed more interested in what was going on now.

"Why do they have you in a cell? You're the chief of police. Aren't you supposed to be investigating me and the case right now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Chief anymore. They got a warrant to go through your phone and they saw pictures of us. All of it. Even of us having sex. So they started an investigation and started finding all the times I made paperwork and evidence go missing so you wouldn't get caught."

Ivan smiled sadly. "Well. I guess the world knows now. At least we're in this together."

Alfred laughed. "That's true. I might even be able to get a few officers who won't hate me after this to pull some strings. We could get a cell together. That would be nice. I'll have to be careful though. With as many of the people in there that I personally put behind bars, I'd be willing to bet quite a few of them would be ready to get revenge."

"You don't have to worry about that" Ivan smiled at him from across the bars. "I do have quite the criminal reputation after all. I tell them to leave you alone, you'll be left alone. But I _might_ have to let them rough you up a little. After all, you DID shoot me." He gave Alfred a teasing smile to make sure he knew he was joking. Alfred grinned back, "Is that so? Well I guess that's fair. I DID shoot you." There was a beat of silence before Alfred started laughing and barely a second later Ivan did too. They would probably both get a hefty sentence but for the moment that was alright with both of them.

Hello! Its fluffnights here! It's been _forever_ since I last posted on here, but I saw this on instagram and it's really screamed Rusame to me and i felt the legal and moral obligation to write it. I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to keep information accurate with the police proceedings and how that would function and injuries and stuff but I probably messed it up lol. Thank you for reading and please review! I love reading them!


End file.
